Escrito en las Estrellas
by OlorAPetricor
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: En el que Scorpius rechaza las anticuadas tradiciones de su familia y Rose le ayuda a darse cuenta de que podrían no ser tan malas como parece. Original de md92.


**Bueno... Quiero aclarar que esto no es mío. Es una traducción. Y que he pedido permiso a md92, la autora de "Written in the Stars". La cosa es que todavía no me lo ha dado y ya veis que estoy aquí subiendo el one-shot ^^ Sé que está mal hacer esto sin el permiso de la autora, pero hace ya tiempo que le escribí y soy una persona demasiado impaciente como para esperar durante más tiempo. Si ella me lo pide, eliminaré esto. De momento... bueno, todos los créditos son de md92.**

 **Espero que os guste!**

* * *

 **Escrito en las estrellas**

«En el que Scorpius rechaza las anticuadas tradiciones de su familia y Rose le ayuda a darse cuenta de que podrían no ser tan malas como parece. »

* * *

—¿Qué te parece Henry?

—Demasiado simple.

—¿Humberto?

—No lo suficientemente simple.

Scorpius la miró mientras Rose deslizaba su dedo índice sobre el gigantesco libro de nombres de bebé que sostenía doblado sobre su regazo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras continuaba buscando.

—¿Hyman? —sugirió, mirando a su marido con cierta duda.

—¿Hyman Malfoy? ¿Quieres que se metan con él en la escuela? —replicó Scorpius, burlándose.

Con esto, Rose empujó el libro de encima de su regazo y estiró sus largas piernas desnudas.

—Me rindo —dijo en medio de un bostezo, trasladándose de su lujoso sillón al sofá, donde su marido sujetaba su hijo recién nacido—. Hace una semana que nació, y ningún nombre parece adecuado. Me he resignado al hecho de que se van a referir a él como Sin Nombre Malfoy por el resto de su vida.

Ante el sonido de la voz de su madre, Sin Nombre soltó una burbuja de baba con felicidad.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el bebé—. ¡Él está de acuerdo!

— _Nadie_ se va a referir a mi hijo como Sin Nombre. —Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco —. Así que mejor pensemos en otra solución.

Se tomaron un segundo para sopesarlo mientras Rose se sentaba en el sofá. Era una nueva sensación, acostumbrarse a acurrucarse junto a una pequeña fuerza de vida retorciéndose entre ellos, pero la joven familia se acomodó en consecuencia y cayeron en un silencio cómodo. Incluso el bebé permaneció quieto, quizás dándose cuenta en su joven mente que este era, de hecho, un asunto importante.

Rose, como normalmente tendía a hacerlo, fue la primera en romper la calma.

—Sigo sin entender por qué no podemos llamarlo Hércules o Taurus, o algo astronómico —sonrió ladinamente, poniéndolo a prueba, esperando a ver si picaba el anzuelo. Era su juego favorito.

—No. Por supuesto que no. Rosie, ¿sabes cómo fue crecer con el nombre Scorpius Hyperion? Joder, simplemente aprender a deletrearlo.

Rose se rio, un campanilleo que le sacó una sonrisa a Scorpius a pesar de que no quería. Se encontró uniéndose a Rose.

—Está bien, está bien. ¿Nada de más de dos sílabas, entonces?

—De acuerdo —dejó caer un rápido beso sobre la brillante cabellera de su mujer antes de que ella se levantara para coger su viejo libro de Astronomía de su estantería. Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y lo abrió por una página con detallados mapas de estrellas y, cambiando su peso de una cadera a otra, sujetó el libro en el aire para que él pudiese leer también.

—Vamos a ver. Está Cygnus… Taurus… ¿No te parece que Aquila suena un poco femenino?

—Rose, vamos. En serio, nombrar al heredero Malfoy en honor a una constelación es una de las tradiciones más viejas y polvorientas de nuestra familia, y estoy incluyendo esa tan nauseabunda en la que enmarcaban las cabezas de los antiguos elfos domésticos…

—¿Qué hay de Leo?

—… y tú no has visto lo arrugados que eran algunos de esos elfos realmente… ¿Qué?

—Leo. Leo Malfoy —cerró el libro emocionada, depositándolo en su mesita auxiliar antes de girarse hacia su marido con los ojos azules brillándole—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Ese no es… horrible —Scorpius le echó un vistazo al bebé entre sus brazos y tragó saliva. Se preguntó si alguna vez dejaría de sorprenderse ante su recién estrenada paternidad.

Scorpius no era un tipo muy sentimental, pero no había estado preparado para la cantidad de emociones que podía asociar con los tres mil ochocientos sesenta gramos de una pequeña existencia humana en la última semana. Y ahora, poniendo un nombre, su apellido, a ese bebé lo hacía parecer todo más real. Había trabajado toda su vida para asegurarse de que ese pequeño niño no tendría que enfrentarse a la adversidad, al ostracismo o a la vergüenza por culpa del apellido Malfoy, y ahí estaba ahora. La satisfacción oficial de su infatigable trabajo.

—Leo Malfoy. —Paladeó la forma en la que sonaba en su lengua. Lentamente, sonrió—. Me gusta.

Rose se rompió en una sonrisa y lo besó con fuerza en la boca. Cuando los dos se separaron eran todo sonrisas y risas aliviadas.

De repente, Rose saltó como un muelle. Prácticamente daba saltos de felicidad sobre el escritorio de la esquina, cogiendo un trozo de pergamino y buscando un utensilio de escritura.

—Necesito enviarle una lechuza a mi madre —explicó, finalmente haciéndose de una pluma que no estaba rota—. Se ha estado volviendo más loca que yo con todo esto —volvió al sofá triunfante y comenzó a redactar su carta.

Scorpius gimió repentinamente, haciendo que Rose frunciese el ceño y lo mirara preocupada.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó.

El pequeño Leo gorgoteó, no queriendo ser olvidado, y Scorpius se rio con su hijo con una rara expresión de júbilo y sufrimiento revoloteando sobre sus pálidos rasgos.

—Es sólo que… Mi padre nunca va a aprobarlo —hizo una pausa para acariciar un mechón platino del bebé—…. Con el nombre que hemos escogido, seguro que es un Gryffindor.


End file.
